<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home For Dinner by fandomsandxfiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615567">Home For Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles'>fandomsandxfiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Desks of the SSR [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Humor, Peggysous Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Jack find themselves in a spot of trouble, and Daniel receives an interesting phone call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Desks of the SSR [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peggysous Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home For Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm running Peggysous Week this year, from August 2-8 2020! Each of the days' prompts were based off lists of common meanings for certain flowers. You can check the flowers and their respective prompts in the FAQ section of the Peggysous Week 2020 collection. </p><p>This can also be found on my tumblr writing blog <a href="https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/">@fandomsandxfiles-writes</a>.</p><p>Today's Flower: Edelweiss<br/>Meaning: Deep love and devotion, often with elements of danger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>This wasn’t exactly how Peggy planned to spend her afternoon, in a dingy warehouse, tied to a chair, and stuck listening to people who let their emotional issues get out of hand. It didn’t help that Jack was tied to a chair next to her, unconscious from a hit on the head. Peggy didn’t really listen to what the men were saying to each other, she was too busy trying to access the knife she had hidden in her shoe.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She managed to get one hand free from the bindings as Jack started to shift and groan. “Be quiet!” she hissed at him. “Or you’ll get us both killed.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For once, he didn’t argue. Peggy thanked her lucky stars as she pulled her other hand free and reached down.  No one paid any attention to them, and Peggy managed to cut both herself and Jack free without her captors noticing. “What do we do now?” Jack asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re in no shape to fight,” she said. “Follow my lead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack gave her a look of pure annoyance, but he didn’t say anything else. Peggy was just about to get up and start fighting when the men all turned around and walked over to a phone mounted on the wall. Confused, Peggy watched one of them dial a number and put the phone to his ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daniel was staring at a mountain of paperwork on his desk when the phone rang. He had been working so much overtime recently, and it didn’t look like it was going away anytime soon.  Stifling a yawn, he grabbed the phone. “Sousa.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have your girlfriend,” a deep voice said threateningly. “And your best friend.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My best friend?” Now Daniel was really confused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The person on the other end sighed. “Blond hair? Stupid look on his face? Ego that can barely fit through the door?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Jack was there too. Peggy and Jack were out on a mission, but Daniel didn’t think it was a particularly dangerous one. Daniel tried to stop the small smile from spreading over his face. They sounded utterly annoyed with Jack, and Daniel could see where they were coming from. Thompson had a special talent of pissing anyone off that was within a 40 foot radius of him. He wasn’t too worried about Peggy or Jack though. “Alright,” he said. “Call me with any developments.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The line was silent, the enemy agent no doubt wondering why Daniel didn’t seem that bothered. “We’re going to kill them.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daniel nearly burst out laughing. “I highly doubt that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think you understand, we have your-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s where you’re wrong,” Daniel cut him off. “You may ‘have’ Jack, but you definitely don't have Peggy. She has you.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to do.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The line was silent until Daniel heard shuffling, and he smiled. Peggy must have broken free. He patiently waited for Peggy to finish taking care of her captors (and bickering with Jack) so she could pick up the phone. “Daniel?” she asked after a few minutes. “Is that you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi Peggy,” he said. “You two need any help over there?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, we could use an SSR car to come pick up our captors and bring us back, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll be on our way.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once everything was squared away, and everyone back where they belonged, it was finally time to go home. Daniel had barely made a dent in the mountain of paperwork he had wanted to deal with, but he still shut the light off and got ready to leave. “See?” Peggy said as they walked out to the car together. “I told you I’d be home for dinner.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>- the end -</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took the meaning a bit loosely with this one, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I really like what I ended up with! I might expand on this, if anyone is interested :)</p><p>Tomorrow’s Flower: Morning Glory</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>